Bonds
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Is it better to have bonds even though they can lead to pain? Or is it better to have none and lead a life of loneliness? Such questions she wanders and wanders which one is better.


Bonds, such fragile things they are. For in the blink of an eye they can become severed and with that comes a feeling of emptiness and remorse. How bonds are severed though can vary greatly with different people. It could be because someone desires power, it could be because someone wants another, and it could also be from not wanting to be close with a anyone. For if you're not close, how can anyone hurt you? That was something Tigress began to wander about, that if the bonds she formed with her new family, with Po, was worth it. For in Gongmen city, when she felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces thinking Po had died from that blast, it was a pain something **she** hadn't felt since her time in the orphanage. Though she was happy to see him alive, she knew like this could happen to him again or any other of friends. So, over the months back at home, the tiger once again became distant from her family. She ignored them, ate by herself and if she could train all by herself, little did she know that doing this was causing sorrow in the palace especially with the dragon warrior.

As the warriors sat around the kitchen table eating yet another dinner, they couldn't help but wear frowns on their faces, all thinking about Tigress who like before was missing from the table.

"How much longer will she continue this?" Monkey asked, stirring his noodles around in a circle.

"Well, since she's been doing it since we got back home. It may be forever," Crane stated, looking over at the primate.

"I hope that won't be the case Crane. I just don't get it though, she was so happy at the celebration and now it's like we don't even exist." Viper stated, as some water began to form in her eyes from the thought of losing her sister.

"It's hard to say guys, that trip to Gongmen wasn't all that happy to be honest. With as much as we went through, anything could have stuck with her," Mantis pointed out to the group.

"I may know what it is, but I have to be sure." Po stated with a serious tone, slowly getting up from his seat and began to walk to the kitchen door.

"Po if you're going to try and talk to her, I wouldn't get your hopes up. After all, we've tried it before and it didn't work," Mantis told the panda, who let out a sigh and looked at the small warrior.

"Got to keep trying Mantis, maybe I'll get through this time." Po said, showing a small smile on his face before he left and began to head down the barracks. After about 5 minutes of walking, Po came to Tigress's room where a small light could be seen through the paper Mache doors as well as the tiger's shadow.

"Ok Po, let's hope she listens this time." The panda thought to himself, as he began to gently knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tigress asked in an emotionless tone.

"It's me Po I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk?" Po asked, and when he did, he heard footsteps approach the door to which the tiger slid open the door.

"No thanks, now please leave." Tigress stated, closing the door only to have Po block it with his foot.

"What do you think you're doing Dragon warrior?" Tigress angrily said.

"Dragon warrior? Whatever happened to you calling me Po Tigress? In fact, whatever happened to you actually wanting to be around us?" Po asked sharply, getting a bit of a shocked face from Tigress.

"That's none of your business panda; I have my own ways of communicating with you and the others. I don't need to explain myself to you." Tigress stated, gently pushing the panda from the door and slamming it shut, making Po have a look of anger on his face.

"Ok, that's it!" Po shouted, before opening the door back up and entering the tiger's room, who began to look enraged by the panda's actions.

"I'm sick of you ignoring us Tigress, it's been three months and you've hardly even said hi to us or even tell us anything. Why is it that you going back into your shell after all this time we've been together?" Po demanded, Tigress could only look down at the hard wood floor she stood on.

"Like I said before, I don't need to explain anything to you and that's that. Now get out of my room," Tigress hissed, balling up her fists to him.

"Tigress please, just listen to me. I just want to help you." Po stated, bringing his voice back down.

"Help me? Did you help me when I told you stay behind? Did you help me when you had to act all high and mighty and get yourself almost killed? DID YOU HELP ME WHEN I WAS CRYING FOR YOU?! Tigress roared at the panda, taking in heavy breaths from the anger she just let out.

"But Tigress, we've talked about this, you know I had to do what I did. I had to learn about my past," Po stated softly.

"I know and at first I understood. But, at the same time I just wished you would've listened to me. I could've helped you and I wouldn't have had to go through that pain." Tigress stated with sadness, as she felt her heart hurt with every beat.

"That's why I've been avoiding all of you. I can't stand the thought of seeing any of you get hurt again. That's why I've been wandering if the bonds I formed with all of you was really worth it," Tigress admitted, slowly looking back up so she was looking at Po in the eyes.

"Of course they were Ti, just look at yourself. You've opened up so much more because of those bonds, and you've been such a happier person because of them." Po stated firmly, wandering why she would say such things.

"Maybe that's the problem dragon warrior. When I was young, my heart was made of stone and I trusted mainly myself. I didn't have to worry about anyone getting in and messing with my feelings, and I didn't have to worry about getting hurt from others. Why should I form bonds when in a flash that person or people could be gone, and I'm left with nothing." Tigress said, placing her right paw over her chest and taking in a deep breath.

"But Tigress, you can't let life get to you like that. If you do, you'll always worry about everything and I know that life is unpredictable but you can't look me straight in the face and tell me it's better to be alone then have to friends by your side. Can you?" The panda asked with a curious look on his face. The tiger could only respond with a sigh and a closing of her eyes.

"I guess I can't. But still, I don't know if it's worth all of the pain and sorrow that comes with being close to people. To have their faces etched in your memory and to remember their smiles, knowing that happiness can never be seen again. It's almost as it was with my parents P-Po, I can only remember them dropping me off and that's the only bond I have with them, a sad one to say the least." Soon water started to pour down the felines eyes, and her once clear throat began to choke up.

"How can I trust in something that will break me to my very core? Please Po, tell me how I can?" As Tigress wrapped her arms around herself, and when he saw this, Po walked over to the feline and slowly wrapped her up in his arms.

"You have to because it makes you a person Tigress. I'm not saying there won't be hardships down the road, but with these bonds you won't have to face them alone, you'll have us to pick you up, you'll have me there to make sure life won't keep you down." Po stated, gently rubbing the tigers back, trying to calm her down and it seemed to be working. For Tigress began to calm herself, easing the tears and the sobs that she was letting out.

"You promise Po?" Looking up at the panda, wiping her tears away.

"As long as there is breath in my lungs, I'll be here for you Ti. I also promise to make sure I don't do anything to hurt you, at least to the best of my ability," Po said with a slight chuckle as he gazed at the feline.

"You can be pretty crazy at times can't you, but I guess that's not such a bad thing is it?" Tigress asked, leaning into the panda's chest to feel his warmth.

"I guess it isn't Ti, I guess it isn't." As he leaned his head onto hers and gently kissed her head, which made the tiger let out a soft purr of bliss.

"Come on, the others have been worried sick about you. I bet they'll be happy to see you back," Po stated, gently grabbing onto the tigers paw with his, which made her smile.

"Hope so, because I don't plan on doing this again. Now that I have you by my side, now that I have your bond of love with me." Tigress stated, planting a small kiss on the panda's lips, which he greatly accepted. The two had then left the room and headed for the kitchen where like Po said, they were happy to see their friend back to her normal self, a self she kept for many and many years. So you see, though bonds are hard to have at times, it's always great to have them because they make us who we are and show others we aren't made of stone.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this short TiPo one shot and if you want leave me a review telling me what you thought of it, thanks.


End file.
